The Surgeon General of the United States has determined that tobacco is dangerous to ones physical health. The tobacco industry has made diligent efforts to minimize this danger by decreasing the deleterious nicotine in the tobacco.
This danger, though, has been recognized as inadequate as evidenced by the patents to Finberg, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,930,720 and 3,007,068 which are directed to nicotine or substantially free nicotine smoking and snuff compositions, respectively, which include as essential components, non-tobacco leaves, namely, papaya leaves.
Other prior art patents concerned with the nicotene problem includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,112,754 and 3,323,524 and British Pat. No. 842 granted in A.D. 1766.
Other patents disclosing certain features of the invention more specifically discussed below, but not the invention as claimed, are cited for compliance with 37 C.F.R. 1.56.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 160,138 and 3,112,754 and British Pat. No. 2,427 of A.D. 1859.